Where Did All The Children Go?
by Pride Makara
Summary: Karkat and Sollux are running, looking for what's left of there friends. Did I mention Gamzee lost it? On a murderous killing spree. Will Karkat and Sollux survive? Gore, not for easy stomachs. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DON'T ASK WHAT MADE ME THINK OF THIS... I LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND FOR HELPING ME WITH THE TITLE. (:B YOU'RE THE BEST ABBY!**

Blood, blood everywhere. Somewhere you hear a distant scream, you clutch your head and feel a hand on your shoulder. Turning your head, you see your friend Sollux, he gives you a comforting look, but you can tell he's thinking the same thing too. _"We're going to die." _Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have never been this scared in your life.

A little while back your best friend Gamzee, started to lose it. He first just yelled at people and threw things around. You kinda ignore it, now you regret that. You should have talked and calmed him down. You didn't realize how crazy Gamzee was till he killed Equius and Nepeta. You shiver at the thought of their brutally mangled corpses. It was a horrible sight, you wanted to rip out your own eyes when you saw it. Nepeta, head bashed in, skull split in too, blood all over the floor, you think you saw parts of her brain. You gag and hold your mouth, Sollux rubs your back, giving you a questioning look. You shake your head, not wanting to tell him, in case he gets sick.

He frowns, but nods, "C'mon kk, let'th get out of here."

You nod and follow him as he crawls under the tables, keeping as quiet as he could. You hear more cries and screams, you wonder who it is and shiver, knowing it's one of your friends. _"I'm sorry..." _Is all you can think, you're such a failure of a leader, can't even keep your people in place. You want to cry, but you have to be strong and find the rest of your friends. After you found Nepeta... You all screamed and ran off into different directions, not the smartest thing. You found Sollux when you were running down the hallway, he grabbed you and held your mouth shut. You tried to scream, but he told you to "thut up" as Gamzee came walking by. Aren't you glad he was there? Yes, you are.

You hear a honk and the both of you freeze, Gamzee walks in, dragging a body. Squinting and you notice the blood color is teal. Terezi... You want to cry, Sollux grabs you and holds your mouth, he backs up to the wall and you both pray Gamzee doesn't see you. Gamzee chuckles and drops her body on the floor, her head flops and turns, looking at you, you want to scream, loud. Sollux grips tightens on you and you know he's trying not to yell himself. Terezi eyes are gone, replaced with empty, bloody sockets, a wide smile carved into her face, blood leaking from the sides. Her neck is slashed wide open, the chord connected to her lungs hanging out. You hear Gamzee coming closer and clutch Sollux's hand. Gamzee stops, you can see his shoes, stained with blood. You hear thumping, as he grabs something on top of the table, above you.

He takes a couple steps back and turns around, facing Terezi's corpse. You slowly take a deep breath in through your nose. Gamzee slams down an katana, probably Striders, completely chopping off Terezi's left arm, blood squirts out and on to your face. Your eyes go wide, Sollux shushes you and holds you close, he tries to block your sight, but you push his hand away. Gamzee brings the katana up and again and slashes off Terezi other arm, in you head you scream, closing your eyes tightly. You hear a sickening crack as Gamzee finishes cutting of the rest of her limps. You peek out and notice Gamzee just throw a leg, that goes slidding infront of you and Sollux, you want to kick it away, so badly, but then Gamzee will know you're there. You watch as Gamzee sits Terezi up against the wall, facing you and writes on the wall behind her,** "WHO'S NEXT? honk :o)" **You shiver as he walks out of the room, you both wait, till you can no longer hear his foot steps. Sollux releases you, as quickly as you can you kick the leg away and pant.

"You okay, kk?"

"Do I look okay?!"

"...Right, thupid quethtion..."

You feel bad, 'cause he saw what you saw and he tried to get you to stop looking.

"Sorry.."

You mumble and wipe your face, trying to get the blood off of you. Sollux frowns.

"It'th okay, we thoud get out of here, before he cometh back."

"Right."

You both nod to eachother and crawl out from under the table. You take a glance at Terezi and feel your stomach churn. _"I'm sorry..."_Are you ever, another one of your best friends, gone... You couldn't protect. Sollux tugs on your shirt, but you're frozen in place.

"Dammit, kk! Come on!"

He tugs harder, finally making you move. You both run in the opposite direction that Gamzee went. Sollux holds your hand, pretty much dragging you. Your vascular pump is beating hard and fast. Sollux just kept tugging on your hand, leading you farther into the darkness.

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! IN CHAPTER TWO. **

**HOW WAS IT? DID I FAIL AT GORE AND HORROR? ...**


	2. Chapter 2

You ran for awhile, but got tired out, so you both hid under some stairs, out of sight from anyone. You're was panting, slumped against the wall. Sollux sitting next to you, eyes closed.

"We got lucky, kk."

You look at him, your sides hurting from running so long.

"I guess you're right..."

But you can't stop thinking of Terezi, those must have been her screams, so cold. You shiver.

"You okay?"

You want to say, **"No, I'm not! I just watched one of our best friends get torn apart! By the guy I'm suppose to be looking after!" **But instead you nod. Sollux gives you a skeptical look, but shrugs it off. You pull your knees to your chest and get lost in thought. You can still hear the sickening crunch of Terezi's bones getting torn about, the sickening splashing of her blood and the ripping of sick. Your stomach does flips and you feel like throwing up, gog, why did he have to bring her to that room? Out of all of them, why just that one?

Sollux puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Breathe kk. Jutht breathe."

You look at him and let out a breath you didn't know you was holding in and start gasping like a fish, Sollux pulls you into his lap and combs his hand through your hair in a relaxing manner. You calm down some, but can't stop the small shivers that go down your spine. Sollux sighs and rocks slightly, gog fuck, you're not a useless little wrigglers!

"I'm okay, Sollux."

"I'll believe you when you thop thaking. Didn't you ever think I needed comforting too?"

You stop and look at him, finally realizing he saw everything too and yet he still only tries to comfort you, you never once thought of how he might be feeling. You bite my lip and shake my head.

"Thought tho."

"I'm sorry, Sollux."

"It'th fine, you have a lot of your think pan. Didn't think you'd think of me.."

Ouch, that kind of hurt the vascular pump, before you could say anything back, you hear a scream. Sollux shushes you and both of you freeze, you hear running just above your heads and a loud HONK! You both stare at each other.

"GAMZEE, NO DON'T!"

You hear someone scream, it sounds like Aradia, Sollux eyes go wide and he tenses up. You bit your lip as you a thump and someone comes flying down the stairs. You wince and peek out, Sollux gasps as you both see Aradia, laying face down, blood leaking out from the back of head. A loud creepy laugh is heard above you guys. Sollux let's out a low growl, you look at him out of worry. You hear the foot steps of Gamzee coming down, a broken club in his hand. You see a dark red dripping off the jagged edges.

"honk, HONK, honk, HONK."

Sollux grips his fist, you tug on his shirt, he ignores you and continues watching, so you do too. Gamzee stares down at the Maid of Time, she twitches and tries to get up. Gamzee kicks her, making her fall onto her side. Sollux growls, making Gamzee cock his head to the side.

"come out, COME OUT WHERE YOU ARE! come and join the fun, JOIN THE DARK CARNIVAL MOTHERFUCKERS!"

You let out a small whimper, Aradia looks toward the staircase and sees you and Sollux, she gives a you both a frown and mouths, _"Run." _You want to, but can't move, Gamzee raises the club in his hand and brings in down on Aradia's leg, you hear a crack, she screams out in pain. Sollux stands next to you and yells.

"THOP IT!"

You look up at the troll next you, he eyes are sparking up with his psychic powers. Gamzee turns toward the stairs, foot on Aradia's hair, he smirked, notice you and Sollux. Sollux glared at Gamzee, Gamzee looked back down at Aradia and grinned.

"he seems to not like what i'm doing."

Aradia whimpered, making Gamzee ignore you and Sollux.

"IS THE LOWBLOOD IN PAIN?"

You wince as Gamzee leans down, grabbing a fist full of Aradia's hair and lifting her up, making her yell out in more pain.

"huh? ARE YOU?"

She winces and screams out her answer, "YES!"

Gamzee chuckles and throws her back down, her head hits the ground, sucessfully knocking her out. Sollux yells, you look at him, scared at of your mind.

"Sollux.."

"SHUT UP KK!"

You name catches Gamzee attention and he turns back to you two, he scans over the staircase till you catch his eyes. His grin stretches more across his face and he slams down the jagged end down on Aradia's head, making a horrible crunching sound, blood flys everywhere and skin, other things you can't even tell what they are. Sollux screams out in pain, but you and Gamzee keep eye contact. Sollux is a mess beside you, crying and shaking, you want to comfort him, tell him, **"Let's get the fuck out of here!" **But you can't move, you can't speak. Gamzee gets up, pushing down on the club, you can hear the sound of it squishing again what's left of skin on Aradia's face.

"I didn't even notice you, motherfuck. HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE SUCH A LOUD MOUTH?"

You cringe at his voice and words.

"Gamzee..."

You whisper his name, Sollux screams, catching both of your attentions. He stands up, tears slipping from his eyes and glares at Gamzee.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Gamzee stares at Sollux and grins.

"You? ANOTHER LOWBLOOD?"

Sollux gets out from behind the stairs, hissing at you to stay put, making you feel like a wriggler yet again. They stare at each other, Gamzee grinning and Sollux glaring.

"BRING IT MOTHERFUCKER!"

You wince. Oh fuck...

**A/N: OKAY, I UPDATE! LIKE, DON'T? HAHA. NEXT, GOTTA UPDATE _A REASON. _HOPE YOU ENJOYED! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, _MENTAL ILLNESS. _**

**SEE YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux and Gamzee stare each other down, a huge grin stretches across Gamzee face, making Sollux snarl and clench his fist. You whimper, fuck. You're pathetic, **'What do I do?'** What can you do? Think Karkat, think! Why does everything have to fall apart like this?

"AHHHH!"

Sollux screams and runs at Gamzee, pulling back his arm to throw a punch, Gamzee just laughs and moves aside, hitting Sollux's chest with his broken club.

"SOLLUX!"

The Gemini flies back and hit the stairs, with enough power to knock you back on your ass.

"How pathetic."

You hear Gamzee mumble and starts walking toward Sollux, dragging that broken club that is tainted with a color just a bit darker than your blood. Come on, what the fuck? You're the leader, you have to do something! You get up and stare at Gamzee, he glances at you and stops.

"Ah, Karkat… HOW ARE YOU, BEST FRIEND?"

That made you wince, looking at Sollux, you find he's unconscious, that will be easier to keep track of him, maybe save him, oh fuck, how you hope so. Your eyes turn back to Gamzee, he's just standing there, with his head cocked to the side.

"Are you… IGNORING ME?"

"No, I'm not. Just making sure you haven't killed our friend."

"But, I've killed so many others. WHY IS HE SO IMPORTANT? Hm? WAS EVERYBODY ELSE JUST PAWNS? Are you saying that they weren't important?"

You have to swallow a lump that formed in your throat, no they were, even though you don't show it, you care for all of your team mates, friends. It's your fault they died, you couldn't keep your own moirail in a right mental state and so he ended up culling them. Fuck, you were so stupid, you should have paid more attention to your moirail, now because of your ignorance, mostly everyone is dead… You wonder who still is alive and out there, looking for anyone to know that they're not alone.

"N-No, they weren't, but I don't see any of them here right now..."

"WAS THAT A STUTTER? Is my palebro close to crying?"

"No! I'm not."

Gamzee chuckles and starts walking over to you, finally forgotten about Sollux. You feel fear well up in your chest, oh, god. You should have thought this through more, no going back.

"TELL ME KARKAT… Do you still care for me? AFTER ALL I DID?"

What? How could he ask that? Of course you still care for the bastard, this was your fault and now, now it's time to fix it.

"Yes I do."

He stops and looks at you in shock, here's your chance, slowly you walk over to him and put your hand on his cheek.

"Shooooosh."

He just stares at you, as if you were crazy, makes you think of Strider's beloved Irony.

"B-Bro…"

He chokes out, tears forming in his eyes .

"Shooooosh, Gamzee…"

He leans forward and clutches your shirt, a sob leaving him.

"I'm so motherfucking sorry!"

You wrap your arms around the mentally unstable troll in front of you and pap his back, biting back a sob yourself.

"Shoooosh, it's going to be okay, I'm going to make it okay…"

You pull out your sickle with your other hand, Gamzee gasps. Shit, he noticed.

"B-Bro…"

"I'm so sorry, G-Gamzee…"

The Capricorn nods in understanding.

"P-Palebro's for life.."

You feel your heart break and pull back, nodding to him.

"Y-Yeah, palebro's for life."

Your voice cracks and tears slid down your cheeks, you slowly pull back your sickle and plunge it into Gamzee's stomach, he gasps and hold your shoulder, bringing you to the ground with him. You hold him on your lap.

"I'm so sorry, Gamzee!"

You cry out, Gamzee gives you a weak smile and pap's your cheek, putting up to fingers with his other hand, you smile back and put your two finger to his two, making a diamond.

"I-I forgive you… T-Take it out, n-now."

You nod and take a shaky breath, grabbing the handle of the sickle and pulling it out. Gamzee's yells out in pain.

"SORRY, SORRY!"

You yank it the rest of the way out and look down at the nearly dead troll in front of you.

"I-If I have to die… I'm g-glad you're the one to k-kill me."

"Shooosh."

You kiss his forehead and swallow thickly.

"I-I love you, K-Karbro.."

"I love you too, Gamzee."

The tears fall freely as Gamzee takes his last breath, you slowly lay the Capricorn down and grab your sickle, looking down at Gamzee, you whisper.

"Palebro's for life… Sorry, Sollux…"

With whatever strength you have left, you stab yourself in the stomach, screaming out in pain, and pull the sickle out just as fast as you stabbed yourself. Candy red blood spills all over the place, it mixes in with Gamzee's purple blood as you fall on to your stomach. With much effort, you lift up your hand and brush the back of it against Gamzee's cheek.

"Where did all the children go..? Running free in a garden of miracles…"

You take one last breath and close your eyes, thinking you heard Kanaya and Sollux call your name. Goodnight, little knight.

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S IT, THE END! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THREE SHOT. ;D**


End file.
